


Absent in Absinthe

by amberdessy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Awesome smut, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa is 19 she wants to be an adult, Loki can teach her how :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent in Absinthe

"Tifa lets go!" Ashley yelled up the stair case while trying to get her friend to hurry up before it was too late to leave.  
"I'm coming!" She answered in reply to her obnoxious friend.  
It was Tifa's 19th birthday and she wanted to spend it like an adult. Her and Ashley were going to go to the new nightclub in town called 'Absent in Absinthe' . It was said that it was dark no where for a young girl to go , but what the hell she was grown now. She could do what she wanted.  
Tifa admired herself in the mirror she spent all of her parents birthday money on this new outfit, a tight red and black Lacey corset with a tight leather skirt, her long hair hung down her back with glitter gracing the top.  
She put on eye liner and black lipstick just for good measure.  
'now I look the part ' she thought to herself while zipping up her ankle boots adjusting her garters and stockings.  
Tifa walked down the stairs being greeted with her friends appraising eyes.  
"Nice". She applauded her shy friend.  
"Don't look so bad yourself." Tifa replied feeling a little more at ease with her outfit.  
They climbed into Ashley's car finally ready to go. Tifa watched the trees go by as they drove trying to keep her nerves at bay.  
"So, think you'll score tonight?" Ashely asked watching out of the corner of her eye for Tifa's reaction.  
"You're so crude Ash". Was her only comment, Ashley just chuckled and shook her head.  
They finally arrived and it was nothing like they imagined, lots of people were lined up outside but other than that it was just a black building with security out front. The neon letters on the building read, Absent in Absinthe with the ends of each letter emulating a devils tail.  
Ashley parked the car and they walked up to the building everyone was wearing some form of lace and black, some dressed like dead people.  
"What a bunch of wack jobs". Ashley commented pointing to a couple in line that were dressed like vampires.  
It was cold outside so Ashley as usual had to take matters into her own hands.  
"I will be right back". She said  
I watched her as she walked up to the man at the door, she whispered in his ear and handed him some money French kissing the man she just met.  
After a few words she looked at me and ushered for me to follow.  
As I approached the door the man eyes me up and down then watched Ashley's slender waist as we walked inside.  
I followed close behind her and could not believe my eyes there were lots of people all drinking, smoking and grinding on one another.  
There were lots of little areas some with curtains drawn others were open, there was cages from the ceiling with beautiful women dancing above wearing just panties.  
The music was thrumming it was hard to focus on anything.  
"I'm going to get a drink!" Ash yelled to me but I could barely hear her over the music. So loud and dark , words of death and hate, no wonder mom was worried about me going.  
The floor was very foggy, probably an effect. I could make out an area that had a throne and a shadowy figure sitting with a woman standing completely still beside the royal chair.  
No one dare go near the throne while he was in it.  
I moved away from the area to explore some more, it looked like Ashley found her own source of fun, she was making out with a tall gothic dressed man against a wall.  
I truthfully started to feel anxious, she was there but I was alone here.  
I glanced back at the throne and ....where was he?  
He must have left, it was getting warmer in the club, I know the song that is playing I had heard it before, a song called red mist it was played by every cool person on campus maybe I should have learned the words so I could fit in better here.  
I could feel eyes on me, I turned a few times looking for the source. It felt like I was being hunted, as I looked towards the stairs I saw him moving through the faux fog in the club.  
He was unbelievable, no wonder he sat in a throne what I wouldn't give to be on my knees before him.  
His skin was so pale it was a nice contrast to the long raven locks that cascade over his ivory complexion. It wasn't all ink splayed there were strands of dark green on the left side tucked behind his ear.  
He was drinking bright green absinthe out of his crystal cut glass. His skin glistened with the heat in the room I could see every detail , his leather vest was tight , how could he wear that waist coat in this club? Was he not warm?  
He moved like a snake, those long sensuous legs clad in tight black leather with knee high heeled black boots. I could almost hear the chains on his hips and legs move every time he swayed his hips to the beat.  
For a moment he stopped moving and locked eyes with me over his drink , he had a gold chain, matching earrings. His hand had black painted nails with a puncture ring , he was clutching the glass tight staring at me over his glass with his coal lined eyes. I felt like prey to him, he just kept staring, then he sipped his drink licking the remnants off his lips. That tongue ...oh dear the way it took the alcohol off his silken mouth was intoxicating.  
My heart started to beat faster as the lights changed , the 5 seconds we stared at one another felt like days when he started to move through the crowd. He watched me the entire time, he took his jacket off revealing his tribal snake tattoo that went from his arm all the way up to his neck.  
All I could think was how I would love to trace my to tongue along the black work.  
He used one hand to smooth his hair back, his long nails combing his hair as he turned to make his way down the stair case .  
Suddenly the song changed and so did the lights, they were now dusky.

\--Guess my name--

The song started and he smiled like a shark, his pearly white teeth gracing his rose tinted lips.

\--Guess can you guess my name--

Fangs, there were definitely two fangs, they were obviously for show so he could fit in here whoever he was.

\--Ta say I'm fucking with you is a big understatement--

He moved down the stairs and was now on the ground level, those graceful steps looked like he was walking on air , I glanced back to the royal seat and it was still empty, it was for sure his spot.

\--I'm the sickest wicked ticket running underneath the home.--

That long whipcord muscle moved perfectly in time with the heavy metal thrumming all the way through my gut.

\--From your worst nightmare I'm the dead ringer bitch--

He was moving closer to me eyes locked on mine I instinctively stepped back.

\--Sit back and watch this fire reign from my finger tips--

He grabbed a woman and started kissing her staring at me the whole time, he moved his fingers in her hair gripping her neck hard. When there kiss broke he snarled and moved passed her, his lips were a darker shade now and glistened with his saliva.

\--I'm the something in bump that goes bump in the night--

Another woman kissed on his neck and he gripped her back side making her skirt ride up, he dug his nails into her skin and moved passed her. His eyes were like emeralds as he bore them into my soul.

\--That make the shit run down your legs straight up horror and fright.--

He kept coming he stalked through the crowd a woman out of no where started to dance against him in tune with the music he moved the hair off of her shoulder and licked her neck leaving tiny kisses while she ground against him.

\--And you can take the villains killins from your history pages--

He suckled upon her throat staring at me never leaving eye contact he started moving toward me once more.

\--I bet I'll bitch slap them all and have them locked up in cages--

He closed his eyes briefly moving his hands through his hair his hips thrusting forward as he stalked closer.

\--Reptilious skin spit venom in the mix.--

He finally made his way to me, he smelled like heaven his natural musk made me gulp. He was a little taller than I.

\--I say ta send em all on turtle tours with no pedeum--

He was behind me, his force was over powering grinding his growing erection against me as I started to move along with him.  
I closed my eyes, feeling him smell me. My heart was beating so fast, never has a man been this close to me like this.

\--I make demands not statements and I end them like periods--

His mouth descended upon me while his hands made there way ghosting along my panty line. I felt more free even though we had just met he felt so trusting.  
I turned to look up at him through my bangs.

\--I bleed them like Kotex and I ain't even furious.--

We were pressed so close together I could feel everything, his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and leaned down to kiss me, my mouth locking with his.  
I gripped his shoulders, I felt his hands grip my ass and I gasped. He took that moment of surprise to snake his tongue into my mouth.

\--Just curious to see your face when your in pain--

Feeling the courage I hiked my leg upon his hip feeling his throbbing erection grind against my lower stomach seeking the well desired friction.  
One of his long finger nails was scraping agains the inside of my thigh while his puncture ring was close to breaking the skin on my neck, feeling the pressure I gasped breaking the kiss.

\--It's distorted like my life just I feel from your higher planes--

His pupils were dilated, almost completely black as he gazed upon my flushed face and puffy lips.  
I breathed heavy as he held me still moving our bodies with the music.

\--The snow and fire reign you call me the man I'm kinda like your rolling stone--

My hands played in his hair while he sucked on my neck, I could feel his teeth on my skin, his hand pressed the small of my back keeping me flush against his body, I was aching for him . I wanted him so bad right here right now.

\--I hope you guess my fucking name--

A small whimper escaped my throat as I felt his teeth press into my skin and he sucked.  
My heart was beating faster as I realized it was he who wanted me not the other way around. The more blood that pooled into his mouth from my neck the stronger his musk became, the harder his erection was against me . He continuously ground his body against mine.

\--Guess my name, I'm the angel that fallen the evil that's callin.--

The tips of my ears were hot I felt drunk from this man, he stopped sucking on my neck now he was just licking the wound kneading my body against his, and I shamelessly used his body to seek my own comfort.

\--But can you ..Guess my name--

He moved his face away from my neck staring at me, I could see my blood that stained his lips, I bit my lower lip wondering how he had such an effect on me.  
And just when I thought his sexy appeal couldn't go any higher he smiled and whispered  
" Oh darling, please, allow me." he said in the most amazing british accent while descending his mouth upon mine sucking on my lower lip hard.

\--I'm the hate in your heart that tears you apart--

I moaned into the kiss tasting my blood while his tongue explored every inch of my mouth almost choking me with it.

\--But can you can you guess my name--

My core was burning his fingers were dangerously close to my panties just ghosting , playing with the frills on the edge.  
I thrust my hips against him silently pleading for him to do what I know he wants to. He could do it, he's so close but I don't have the courage to ask.

\--I'm the reason for sin the killer of men.--

The air is so heavy now there are lots of people in the club thankfully no one paying attention to us. Our kiss has yet again come to an end and his cheek is pressed against mine, the rumbling in his chest feels like he is growling right in my ear, I lick his neck hoping he would not mind and it seems to excite him further, he buries his face in my hair finally plunging those two fingers into me as we are still dancing . I gasp unexpectedly having an orgasm against this man not even knowing his name. He chuckles and thrusts his fingers along my walls ushering me gently through my orgasm. The waves of pleasure coming from him are enough to make me want to sleep in his arms, he is skilled.

\--but can you guess guess guess my name , can you can you guess my name--

I feel so light mewling against his neck, my moans were only for him, I was so close to his ears the music drowning everything else out.  
I nuzzle his neck enjoying the last bit of my ride when he turns me around.

\-- flyin if I blow just hand grenades pinless--

I am leaning against him I can feel his hot breath on my skin and his erection still pressed against the small of my back, I feel incredible.  
I let him lead the dance that is now a slow sway and I wonder if the rest of him is as big as what I've already seen.

\--no bullshit or nonsense just beaten bitches senseless, your defenses are futile similar to a resistance.--

His hand is on my neck, his fingers moving along my lips and as we continue to grind on each other I let him slip those digits into my mouth and I suckle in earnest. I would like to encourage him to imagine what else I would suck that's on him. I hear him murmur encouragements into my ear, nipping the tip with his sharp teeth.

\--Proceed the offensive to end your existence , throw a curse a hex so that your stuck with it--

He fingers slip free and he grips my hand leading me back towards the stairs and I follow behind him, watching his body move through his leather clothes.  
I can tell how frustrated he is he wants it just as bad as I do.

\--You don't wanna go there I'm not to be fucked with, and if your speaking about me you don't wanna be critical.--

We stopped at the stairs and moved along the side, shrouded in darkness.

\--make it unforgettable call me unfuckwithable, see my raptor gator tongue and a hiss when you hear.--

The song felt like it belonged to him, every word as he pushed me against the wall in the dim light. I could hear his growls, he gripped my breasts forcing his leg between mine pushing it up against my pelvic bone forcing another moan from me.

\--and that chill run down your back when I kiss your ear, it ain't clear my real appearance bust awful guess.--

"I would have you now my dearest insatiable little minx." He hissed in my ear dipping his tongue inside , biting the lobe. I was paralyzed with expectation and lust.

\--But don't none of that shit matter when your bones leave your flesh, I can come into your hood and find the meanest fiendest thugs.--

He met no resistance from me I waited for him to do anything, what did he want, maybe he wanted to feel what I felt.  
I could do that it seemed fair, if he tasted as good as he smelled it would be a piece of cake.  
I lick my lips sinking to the floor onto my knees, it seemed he approved his fingers rubbing circles on the back of my head.

\--and tear em right in half with one hand and a shrug, there's no telling your demise when I look into your eyes--

I was now face to face with his crotch, his clothed erection was touching my cheek. I palmed his arousal and he bucked his hips grunting.  
I had never taken a man into my mouth before but I would make this an excellent learning experience . He released his cock from his pants and it was large like the rest of him, I peered up at him through my lashes seeing his hungry eyes watching my every move.

\--you might be turned into stone or bring my maggots and flies, guess my name--

I grabbed my hand around the base feeling how the girth swelled in my palm.  
My tongue darted out licking the sweet precum from the glistening tip I sucked on the head and heard him gasp.

\--I'm the angel that fallen the evil that's callin, but can you guess my name--

I moved lower asking more of him into my mouth, he could probably sense I was nervous. He petted my head as I bobbed against him.  
I took him deeper feeling myself getting wetter while the tip hit the back of my throat, I almost gagged when I heard.  
"Relax your throat muscles darling". He coaxed and I did exactly as i was instructed .

\--I'm the hate in your heart that tears you apart, but can you can you guess my name.--

When my throat relaxed I removed my hand and allowed him to push himself all the way inside, his cock bent as he forced his way through passed my uvula.  
He paused for a moment then withdrew taking a string of saliva with him.  
I whimpered as he pushed back in with a little more force, my eyes began to water.

\--I'm the reason for sin the killer of men, but can you guess guess guess my name--

I reached between my legs and heard a noise of protest from above me, I glanced up at him and he motioned tsk tsk.  
"I'll have none of that young lady." his sultry voice rang through my veins and I obeyed without question.  
My lips rested flush against the base of his cock, he was so deep in my throat it was over whelming . My eyes fluttered shut and I inhaled the ambrosia scent of his chestnut curls sucking greedily.

\--I bring the 7 signs 7 seals 7 poison x pills, creator of the 12 planes and this is how the next feels--

He was now thrusting faster gripping my hair hard, he used my mouth and my jaw ached but I got satisfaction from this man using my body for his pleasure.  
Every time he thrust deep in my throat his heavy sac hit my chin, he was close I could feel it.

\--I'm the only one i hope you heard me bitch, don't believe it the divide 6 by 36-

He was grunting lewdly his other hand splayed against the wall behind me for leverage, I hollowed my cheeks adding extra sucking. Gripping his hips I used my force to take control back and was going deep with every descention.

\--You don't need that bitches code you can do it my way --

My tongue swirled around his throbbing length, I scraped my teeth along the underside of his cock feeling the veins and precum.  
"Oh you look magnificent sucking me like an inexpensive courtesan, I should paint your face to show my gratitude...But that would be a waste. Care for a tasty treat darling?" He huskily breathed now tipping on the edge.

\--take that 6 from 36 and you can call it my day, take away 20 more and you figure out the month that's the real fucking deal the next is a front.--

He thrusts 2 more times growling loudly forcing my head still fisting his hand in my hair as he buried his cock so far in my throat I could not even taste as he spilled down my throat, pumping his seed directly into my body.

\--I'm all that's fucking wicked sick from servants and spiders, big wig corporations run brightest and finest.--

When he finished his final throws and was done emptying his essence his hand relaxed and he exhaled.  
"Such a talented young girl you are." He commented making me flush scarlet, huh little late for that.

\--From your lies and your excuses till your lusting for honey, the voice that killed your fucking conscious had you killing for money.--

I stared up at him in awe he was a sight , his eyeliner smudged a little.  
He withdrew himself from my mouth and I exhaled feeling my raspy throat I stood up.

\--I can come up in your house go for your gun you fumble,like foreman and Ali bring your rumble to the jungle.

He turned me around pushing me against the wall he whispered.  
"Were not finished yet." when he said that I melted, I wanted more probably more that he should offer, I would do anything for this man in this moment.  
"Please." I stumbled on my word not sure what I was begging for.  
"It would be my absolute pleasure to please you my wanton harlot." He breathed feasting on my ear again.  
" I can smell it you know, smell how badly you want it like a bitch in heat. You beg so prettily I should reward you, after all an alpha always takes him omega."

\--now your families in trouble better hurry on the double, turning up the fucking heat until your fucking skin bubbles-

"Yes, please....ta." I moaned while he gripped my hair back harder.  
"Please what my love?" he asked.  
"Take me." I barely whispered but he heard.  
"Best thing I've heard all day kitten." He said as we were now face to face.

\--Guess my name, I'm the angel thats fallen the evil that's callin, but can you guess my name. I'm the hate in your heart that tears you apart. But can you guess guess guess my name.--

He hiked my skirt up ripping my garter belt and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

\--I'm the reason for sin the killer if men, but can you guess guess guess my name, can you can you guess my name .

We kissed with such passion my skin was on fire I chanted yeses in his ear and then suddenly he stopped looking me in the eyes.  
"Not here" He said.  
Before I could respond we were now laying in a large bed. He smiled at me as if he thought I would freak.  
" Are you some sort wizard." I joked.  
"Hmmm something like that." he teased and kissed my neck. There were too many clothes stopping me from getting what I wanted he pulled back sitting on his knees and waved his hand we were now both naked.  
He sucked on my breast and I cried out wanting to touch more of him, he gripped my wrists hard with one hand and forced them above my head.  
I gasped and he gripped my throat, I began to protest when I felt his cock thrust hard into my body. I moaned so loud I surprised myself.  
That only spurred him in, he took it as an invitation and fucked me hard.  
The bed shook every time he pulled out and thrust back in.  
I gazed up at him he kissed me, my legs were wrapped tightly around him trying to drive him deeper into me, and already I could feel my orgasm approaching embarrassingly fast.  
He was so big I could barely believe he fit inside when he leaned back and pulled me into his lap, making his length go deeper.  
I my eyes fluttered open and I gazed at his sweaty form holding me driving up into me.  
My thighs gripped his waist harder, I buried my face in his neck inhaling him once more feeling my core tighten around his throbbing length .  
I felt faint riding him so hard as I was about to have my second orgasm for the night he switched again pushing my face into the pillows, driving himself harder into my private area. I screamed into the pillow it was so intense.  
" Think you get off that easily, not quite time yet." He spoke into my ear then I felt a sharp slap on my back side.  
I yelped in surprise and he slapped me again. No man has ever spanked me.  
Every thrust was met with a harsh slap I was wetter and closer than before now moaning constantly into the pillows he gripped my hair making me arch my back . He held me still like that my nipples rubbing against the bed beneath me.  
" I can smell that you're close, you do not cum until I give you permission, do you understand?"  
"yes." I nodded weakly teetering on the edge willing myself not to disobey him.  
"Yes what?" he hissed in my ear.  
"Yes master!" I gasped as he drove into me deeper and harder forcing the air from my lungs.  
He held me down pounding mercilessly into me, he ran his fingers along my spine .  
I shuddered as he slicked my entrance and shoved a thumb into the tight pucker still slamming into my core.  
The feeling kept me so full it felt unnatural. I was aching for release. The double penetration making it hard to focus on obeying his previous order.  
He released my hair and my face hit the pillow, he spanked me once more with his fingers and cock still stuffing my entrances.  
I was ashamed to be enjoying the harsh treatment, he rutted faster like an animal, my backside now burned a feverish red. He pushed my right thigh higher up on the silken bed so he could reach deeper. I gasped at the intrusion.  
He chuckled, " so receptive." Kneading my skin in his hand now adding a second finger to my anus. I was shaking with need.  
He flipped me over so fast i almost did not feel it until i saw his gorgeous face, those high cheek bones, ebony locks clinging to his damp forhead . He was feral and as close as i was.  
He continued to hold me throwing one of my legs over his shoulder driving faster.  
Sucking on my breasts he bit my nipple drawing blood lapping at the copper flavor.  
" I- i can't hol....hold it!" I begged .  
He growled in my ear, "You better learn." In that perfect honey silk voice.  
His teeth grazed across my neck and i knew he was going in for the kill.  
"Such a delightfully tight little quim, I could keep this peach to myself what do you say." That statement, he was laying him claim to me and oh did i want to be marked by him, my fever was rising all i wanted to do was serve him.  
He thrust inside harder and i cried out feeling his teeth sinking into my neck, he held my wrists down on each side of my head twining our fingers together.  
He sucked feeling the warm blood on his tongue fucking me harder with a blood lust that could not quite be satiated.  
"Please!?" I yelled, being over whelmed needing my release.  
He did not say a word his only permission came from his other hand reaching between my legs rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts.  
We shook the bed and then I felt it , the waves of pleasure as my body gripped his, when he felt my walls clamping down on him he buried himself inside cumming hard sucking more of my blood while riding out his orgasm.  
He fucked us both right through it enjoying the euphoric pleasure that came from those few moments. I could feel his spill hot inside me, marking me on the inside and out.  
He released me a moment later and we were both gasping for air laying next to each other.  
I laid on my back staring at the ceiling wondering where I was when I felt his fingers rubbing my forehead. I gazed at him our makeup completely trashed looking properly debauched.  
He kissed me deeply and whispered.  
"Sleep now my love, for when you wake we should talk." His amazing deep voice vibrated in my ears, as I drifted off I could hear the echoes in my head of everything he said to me that night.  
Everything was dark and I was in endless cycles replaying the nights events in my dreams, wearing nothing but a smile. :-)


End file.
